Doom 3: Thy Flesh Consumed
by Bladex1200
Summary: Enter the Doom Marine. Name: John Kane. Mission: Get out alive, AT ALL COSTS. He'll meet many allies and enemies along the way, and there's no way of telling how Betruger will play this deadly game of cat and mouse. Some AU stuff. DISCONTINUED.


Disclaimer: I own nothing from the Doom series. The Doom series is owned by id Software.

**Protologue: "And Hell Followed"**

"And I looked, and behold a pale horse: and his name that sat on him was Death, **and Hell followed** with him. And power was given unto them over the fourth part of the Earth, to kill with sword, and with hunger, and with death, and with the beasts of the Earth." – Bible, Book of Revelation 6:8

Mars was a desolate planet.

Sandstorms wreaked along its dry, waterless surface. The temperature was slightly cooler than Earth, but the air was toxic.

On this bare rock, there stood one technological outpost. The United Aerospace Corporation had built this outpost on the edge of the world – the edge of habitable space – to showcase the technological marvels they could produce. Underground, scientists conducted secret experiments unknown to public eyes. Yes, this was the quintessential scientific laboratory, even complete with its own "mad scientist".

"Mad scientist" is something Betruger had gotten used to being called. With a blind eye and a hunched back, he wasn't surprised people took him that way. He had a malicious tone in his voice, something he rarely noticed nowadays with all the work. The teleporter would soon be opening.

"And then…" he grinned evilly to himself. Hell would be unleashed upon Mars. And when Earth sent reinforcements to the distress signal… He couldn't wait for this project to finish! He rubbed his hands together in anticipation as he awaited the confirmation that the teleporter's official opening was starting. Pacing around, he let his eyes wander around the empty conference room. Posters patronizing the UAC and its work were tacked to the walls, and the table in front of him was neatly set, with 10 chairs tucked in surrounding it. Suddenly, a marine guard ran in.

"Sir!" the helmet-donning marine saluted him, "The reinforcements you sent for have arrived, along with the much-needed cargo, on the spaceship _Andromeda_. What shall I tell them?"

"Leave me be!" Betruger responded spitefully, "You should know what to tell them! And be quick with it! Bring Councilor Swann and his bodyguard Campbell to me immediately! Now go!"

The guard, frightened by Betruger's strange behavior (ever since he entered the teleporter during a test run), saluted and muttered a quick "Y-yes sir!" before departing for the space port.

"Stupid guards," Betruger muttered under his breath, "Always getting in my way."

Betruger took a seat in one of the conference room chairs and bid his time as the doomsday date grew ever-closer. His lips, frowning after talking to the incapable marine guard, slowly curled into a malicious smile. Today was going to be a good day…

The new marine guard sat on the _Andromeda_ with a nervous look on his face. What would his new post be like? His last one hadn't exactly been a fun place. All the guards there alienated him and he was so very alone there. Maybe he could make some new friends here…

Councilor Swann looked up from his UAC manual at the distressed marine.

"What's troubling you, private?" he asked in monotone, "Today's just going to be like any other day. I'm going to clean up Betruger's mess, and we're all going to go home nice and tight."

"He's right," Campbell cut in, "If you don't like the post, no problem. We'll get in, stay a while, and be out right before you know it."

The marine looked up at the two men and silently nodded before wordlessly pulling out his laptop and turning it on. The small computer illuminated the otherwise dark cabin inside the shuttle. He logged on and checked the message he had been sent by a fellow marine from the outpost.

_**Dear John Kane,**_

_**I heard you're being transferred to the Delta Outpost on Mars. I'm Buddy Dacote. We were classmates back in grade school. You remember me, right?**_

John smiled at the words. Buddy Dacote… Kane remembered Buddy. Although neither had known each other well, Buddy did have a reputation for being quite the prankster. That reputation, along with a badly-timed prank on the principal, got Buddy kicked out of _Aerospace Intermediate School_ and placed in the UAC Marine Corp. Then again, he had seen Buddy Dacote defend his friends. The man was reliable and never failed you. He continued reading the letter.

_**Anyway, I had the guys up at Marine HQ get you and me bunks across from each other. I figured that you'd wanna be near someone you knew – or at least near someone you went to school with. Your old friend, Amy Chasar – sister to one of our main researchers, Theresa Chasar – is also stationed on-base as a security guard down in the "Dungeon". It's an old, damp place below Mars City where most of the old research equipment is stationed. It's dreadful. However, I managed to pull some strings and get her bunk moved next to yours. She and I transferred our stuff to our new bunks this morning. I'll see you soon, John.**_

_**Your "buddy",**_

_**Buddy Dacote**_

John read the letter over one more time before closing his laptop. The pilot of the _Andromeda_ was announcing their landing.

"Alrighty… All passengers onboard," he addressed them calmly, "This is your pilot speaking. We're about to dock with Delta Laboratories Spaceport. Please stay in your seats and secure any lose items that may fall during landing. I hope you enjoy your stay here at the UAC labs, and I thank you for choosing the _Andromeda_ for your travel needs. Should you need to go back to Earth, I'll be here until the 17th of November, 2145 – that's three days from today. Again, enjoy your stay and I thank you for travelling on the _Andromeda_."

The ship hissed quietly and jolted as it docked with the spaceport. Swann and Campbell got up, grabbing their bags, and exited the shuttle onto the catwalk. John packed his laptop and followed behind them.

The spaceport was a rusting steel hulk built into a deep Martian gorge. The area was sealed off on top by a dome, and the port had breathable oxygen. John spotted a scientist sitting on a bench near the _Andromeda_. As soon as the passengers had exited the ship, the scientist got up, carrying his bags, and walked towards it. He stopped near John.

"I'm getting off this hellhole, and you should too," he warned. Then, he shook his head and walked onto the ship without further words. John looked at toward the ship, confused, before continuing to walk on the catwalk. The rusting hulk creaked as he walked, and he found the area more than a little creepy. Swann was waiting for him up ahead.

"It's about time," Swann said, adjusting his glasses, "Where were you?"

"Nowhere important," John replied, swinging his duffel bag absent-mindedly.

"Well you're late," Swann pointed to the double-doors up ahead, "Go inside and get yourself settled and acquainted with Sergeant Kelly. He runs the show around here."

John nodded and entered the building, leaving Swann. Swann, meanwhile, walked over to a nearby employee. Campbell was busy getting himself registered, and Swann got in line.

Inside, John saw a sterile, quiet base. The occasional buzzing noise could be heard, along with quiet murmurs from the rest of the staff. Upon entry, John was scanned.

"Just hold on a second, marine," the employee told him as he pressed buttons, "I'll have you out after scanning. Just stand on one of those platforms and hold still."

John did as he was told and a red light flashed out, blinding him as it scanned every inch of his body for any dangerous foreign objects. It chirped loudly, indicating John was clear, before receding back into the wall.

"You're clear," the employee pressed several more buttons, triggering the inner doors to open, "Go on in and get yourself acquainted."

John walked in and saw a busy man typing on one of the computers at the attendant area. John walked up to him and coughed quietly. The man looked up, adjusting his thick-rimmed glasses, and said, "Oh. Here to be acquainted I see. Mr.…"

The man typed on his computer for a brief moment before pulling out a small device from a nearby drawer and handed to him.

"Private John Kane. This is your UAC-issued PDA. Its standard-issue and it'll help you a lot on this rock. You'll receive orders, e-mails, and a host of other important stuff on here. If it beeps or vibrates, a message has just arrived for you."

The man then proceeded to pull out a small green keycard and handed it to John.

"This is your keycard. You can open your room from here," he stopped and typed on his computer before continuing, "Which is Room 343 in the Delta Barracks. You can also access your assigned patrol route using this keycard. Any off-limits areas cannot be accessed unless you have appropriate security privileges. Your roommates are Private First Class Buddy Dacote and Private Second Class Amy Chasar."

John nodded and the man went back to typing on his computer. John walked over to the double doors labeled "Marine HQ" and scanned his card. It rejected him with a resounding _Beep!_

"Hold on a minute!" a muffled voice said from the other side, "The door's not responding to your pass ID. I'll get it open from here."

Several quiet minutes passed before the doors hissed open. A tall, broad-shouldered man with a buzz-cut was standing near it.

"Hey! John!" the man smiled, "It's good to see you. Your bunks are over this way."

"And you are?" John asked, confused.

"Oh. How rude of me. I'm Buddy! Buddy Dacote!" the man replied. John nodded before remembering he had to go meet Sergeant Kelly after getting acquainted.

"I'll meet up with you in the bunk later," John said. Buddy nodded and walked back into the elevator that led to the bunks.

John walked quietly to Marine HQ. He met several marines along the way, but most were either silent or stared at him with angry glares. A few of them wore helmets, with many of them sporting military-style caps or bandanas instead. When he arrived at the HQ, Sergeant Kelly was there to meet him.

"It's about damn time, marine!" he yelled in John's ear. Sergeant Kelly looked like the typical soldier – a buzz cut, tight fitting chest armor, combat boots, and a weathered pair of military pants. His hair was grey, and his face wrinkled. He looked too old and tired for his post, but he stood tall and spoke like he meant it.

"You're being assigned to the Dungeon – it's the underground area of Mars City. I've programmed a sentry droid to lead you to the entrance," Kelly explained. A small, spider-like robot emerged behind him. It walked on all fours and was very compact, suited to the cramped hallways of the Mars outpost. John focused on the droid, eyeing it curiously and watching as it walked in circles. It reminded him of a dog, somehow…

"Are you listening to me, marine?!" Kelly snapped. John shook himself and saluted the sergeant, "Yes sir!"

"Hopefully you can complete this assignment without screwing up…" Kelly muttered as he handed John a computer chip, "Sync your PDA with this. It'll automatically update your mission log. Now get going."

John inserted the chip into the side of his PDA before following the eager droid. Along the way, he waved to Amy Chasar, who was carrying what looked like several crates of weapons. She smiled at him before heading into the elevator.

"Amy Chasar…" John reminisced about their childhood days. In the years before he joined the UAC, they'd been good friends – always looking out for each other and keeping each other out of trouble. She always shouldered the blame for him, and he owed his success in life to her lessons in street-smarts and the encouragement she had provided him. She'd gone into the UAC two years before he had – he'd joined up just so he could possibly meet her and any of his other friends who had joined – and had proved herself an impeccable soldier. He'd often seen her on TV getting some award or another. And yet, strangely, she still held the rank of private…

"Beep!" the droid interrupted his thoughts. It crawled onto a charging pad before curling into a sleek oval. John looked around. The room he was in was dark and damp. He walked down the stairs and entered the elevator, scanning his card as he did so. The elevator went _Beep!_ in approval and began to descend into the deeper depths of the Mars facility.

"I wonder what my new patrol's gonna – " John's thoughts were cut off by a sudden jolt. The elevator screeched to a stop, and the computer screen behind him lit up.

Sergeant Kelly appeared on the screen with a strangely calm face. Behind him, several marines could be seen running frantically for cover amidst the chaos.

"To all marines, do not abandon your posts. Stay at your posts until the situation is under control. I repeat, marines, do not abandon your post…" Sergeant Kelly droned. The elevator whirred as it resumed its leisurely pace down. John sighed under his breath as the elevator hissed to a stop at the Dungeon. He walked out and a marine greeted him.

"I just got word topside," the marine said. His helmet obscured his face and he was wearing security-issue armor.

"Looks like Hell on Mars," the marine observed as he typed on his computer. He looked around before motioning for John to come closer.

"You're not authorized to have military-level equipment but I managed to get you some. You're not gonna survive out there with my standard security-issue. Head over to the armory and get yourself suited up," the marine dismissed John and walked over to the armory. John followed, somewhat confused as to why the marine wasn't panicking. In the armory, the marine handed John several items.

"A handgun, military armor, and a helmet," the marine offered him, "All the guns down here have built-in flashlights that you can use to illuminate dark corridors. I'll be getting suited up in the other room if you need me."

John accepted the items and began putting on his armor. He donned tight-fitting leg braces – designed to stop bullets and stray shrapnel – and thick, bulky chest armor. The suit was painted a dark green hue, with nicks and dents from previous encounters out in the field by other marines. John holstered his handgun and put on his helmet. A quiet hiss was heard as the helmet connected with the suit. Several meters clouded his vision as the suit turned on. A monotone voice rang out in his ears.

"Military Protection Suit Version 5.10 active," it droned, "Firmware is up to date. Suit power is at 100 percent. Suit integrity is at 95 percent. Weapons detected: .45 Caliber M1911-A1 Automatic Pistol…"

The voice faded into the background but continued listing various suit functions. The other marine came out of the locker room, now fully suited in military-grade armor. He approached John and removed his helmet, revealing a red-haired Marine with gaunt facial features, a buzz-cut, and a 5 o'clock shadow. The man smiled and greeted John warmly.

"Sorry we haven't been officially acquainted. My name's Phoenix Faber. I'm friends with your old school buddy, Dacote," the marine explained. He put his helmet back on and drew his pistol, motioning for John to follow him in the process. Both men left the armory and headed down into the dark, damp dungeon.

Most of the journey was spent in silence, with the growling and snarling of enemy combatants occasionally heard echoing throughout the Dungeon. Several scientists, fleeing in horror, passed the two marines without a second thought. As Phoenix approached the service elevator, he stopped John.

"Do you hear that?" Phoenix looked around. A low growling could be heard nearby. Suddenly, a hellish-looking demon jumped and ambushed Phoenix.

"Get this damn thing off of me!" Phoenix screamed as he grabbed for his pistol. John, in shock at the sight of such a grotesque creature, hesitated for a moment before grabbing his pistol and pumping lead into the creature. Soon enough, the creature ceased its attack and fell limp. Phoenix slid out from underneath it and groaned painfully as he got up.

"Dammit," Phoenix wobbled a bit as he tried to get his bearings. Several slash marks could be seen on his suit, although most were superficial and only dented the suit. Phoenix, however, remained visibly shaken. He shook it off and motioned for John to get in the elevator.

After both of them walked in, Phoenix pulled out a crowbar from his suit's backpack. He set it against the card scanner inside the elevator and pried the scanner open. The scanner protested with a loud _Beep!!!_ Phoenix ignored it and began his work. He pulled some wires out and rearranged them for several quiet minutes before the scanner suddenly went _Beep!_ and the elevator began to rise.

"Alright you listen here," Phoenix said, looking around in a paranoid manner, "I've just hacked the card scanner. It turns out that neither of us has access privileges. Neither do most of the staff. The only cards that work now are Kelly's and Betruger's."

"How did you?..." John started. Phoenix cut him off.

"I'm main coordinator in the Dungeon sector of Mars City," Phoenix explained, "I have access to all sorts of records. Tell me, John, do you believe in conspiracy?"

"I'm not an 'out-there' theorist, but if it's within reason, then yes," John replied.

"Well," Phoenix sighed and leaned against the elevator wall, "I don't know what to make of it. Just watch Betruger closely, okay?"

John nodded and both remained silent as the crude service elevator lifted them up to the Security Station. Today was going to be a long day…

**End of Protologue**

Author's Note:

It took me 3 weeks to write this chapter so I hope I nailed it. The name itself went through 3 changes and is an homage to Doom's fourth episode, Thy Flesh Consumed. The name's first incarnation was **"Thy Flesh Consumed"** (keeping with the chronology of the episode), then changed to **"They Will Repent"**, and finally changed to this form, **"And Hell Followed"**.

Remember, to click that big button down there that says **REVIEW!**


End file.
